


Super Virus

by Pinxku



Series: Detroit: Become Connor Fan XD [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood cuz detective stuff, Conkus - Freeform, Connor-centric, Cursing cuz Hank and all that, Father-Son Relationship, First time making a fanfic, Gavins kinda nice, Gen, I have a beta reader in one chapter, Implied Mental Illnesses, No Smut, Original Character(s), Pain, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Typos like alot, Virus, detective stuff, fluff?, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: After Markus leads the peaceful revolution Connor and Hank have been put to investigate virus that has been spreading around the androids putting them in agony and driving them into self-harm untill they shutdown Will they be able to fiend a cure and stop the virus before it hits everyone?





	1. Just A normal monday right?

**Author's Note:**

> It just a basic monday like all the others what could go wrong?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first time and im not very good at english! Feel free to give your opinions what i did wrong hope you enjoyed

* * *

_**Monday 8 AM** _

Its Monday morning sun is shining through the window when RK800, young android detective known as Connor wakes up from standby on the couch of The Lieutenant Hank Anderson, His dear friend. After heartwarming moment in front of Chicken feed Hank had offered his place for Connor to stay at if he wanted . Connor did try to refuse but gave up after Hank kept insisting it.

Connor laid on the couch eyes closed but wake remembering the past months. It has been 2 months after the peaceful revolution and Connor got his job back at the DPD after the deviants were granted the rights to have jobs, own property, get married and lot more, but there were still alot to accomplish .With the work taking moust of his time he still tries helping Markus and Jerico as much as he can.

Even when Markus had forgiven him all of it, tried to insist that no one blamed Connor for his past and he was always welcome to New Jericho, Connor couldn't help put feel little unconfortable and needing to help with all he could.Despite what Markus had said he knew that there were so many androids he had hurt so many that didn't trust him.And moust of all HE didnt trust himself after what happened on the stage when Markus gave his speech.

Guild of the death of so many, still weighting on his shoulders now that all these new emotion had risen due to his new found deviance. It was very overwhelming to someone like Connor the Ex-deviant hunter.

Connor finally opened his eyes and got up. Since he moved in he has been helping Hank around the house and with his health since he lets him live in his house.  
"Morning Sumo" he said when a huge dog came to him and started licking his hand.

Connnor gave Sumo few pats on the head before starting to make breakfast. He himself didn't need to eat, after all he was an android but he liked to make breakfast to Hank to make sure that he had eaten something before leaving for work. He also liked to experiment cooking and was pretty sure that he had done well.

When the breakfast was ready (Eggs,bacon and coffee) he went to wake up the Lieutenant.

  
"Wake up Lieutenant! We have to go to work in two hours" The android shouted cheerfully  to him and tried to poke him little to his cheek.

  
"Mmm...five more minutes" Mumbled a voice from the bed

  
"Im afraid that thats not possible Lieutenant. We have to get to work soon" Connor kept insisting. And finaly Hank rose from the bed.

  
" _Fine_ " he growl and got up heading to the kitchen Connor following right behind him.

  
"Lieutenant Ive made you some breakfast, eggs and bacon" Connor said cheerfully.

  
"Thanks... You know Ive told you this like thousand times that you don't have to call me Lieutenant when were off duty." Hank reminded when he sat down at the table.

  
"Sorry Liut-Hank and just so you know you have _only_ told me that 30 times"Connor  smugly corrected whit a small smirk

Hank looked at him now with very  annoyed face like he was about to say something when his phone started to ring.

"Smartass..." he mumbles before picking up the phone.

"What a hell is it" Hank grows in the phone while Connor took a seat opposite to him with interest.

  
"Hank I need you and Connor at the station right now it's urgent!" Captain Fowler commanded with slight anger and distress in his voice

  
"Ok ok we'll be there stop shouting" Hank growled out

  
"Just get here" Fowler said sounding now rather tired than angry before hanging up.

  
"Ugh...yeah ok" Hank mumbled and looked at Connor who was clearly listening and whos face showed clearly an big amout of curiosity and worry.

  
He watches the small circle flickering at the side of Connors head the LED (it was yellow at the moment) before he got up and started to talk. "We need to go to the station its 'urgent'" he sais with a little frown and left to get dressed

Connor jumps up quick ready to go to work but little bothered how worried Fowler had sounded.  
He took quicly analyse on Hank to make sure everything was okay when he came back fully dressed.

_**Stress levels: 17% Low** _

They start to leave to the car Connor giving quick look to the table where the cold breakfast was left untouched on the table before giving a pat to Sumo and closing the door.


	2. Whats so urgent?

**\---------------------------------------------------**

_**Monday 8:45AM** _

__

Connor and Hank arrive to the station. The car drive from Hanks place to The station wasn't very long but it felt like eternity.

" I wonder what so urgent that we have to come in in such rush" Connor wondered out loud.

"We're about to fiend out" Hank answered and got out of the car. Connor following his lead. 

They walked in the station where for their both suprise was a chaos. The phones were ringing and peoples and androids were running around answering to them. 

"Thank god you two are here" Both Hank and Connor turned around to see officer Chris Miller. Chris was a nice guy and Connor liked him but right now Connor could see the stress on the mans face. Connor too a quick scan of the man.

**Stress level: 78%  High**

 

"That bad huh? Whats got you people in such hurry at this time in the morning?" Hank asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Yeah were getting reports all over the city androids dying" Chris explains while looking for the phone that was ringing somewhere under the mess on his desk.

Connor and Hank leave Chris to his phone and went to their desks that had a stack of reports on both of them.

"It's gonna be a long day" Hank frowned looking at the stack of files on his messy desk.

Connors desk was clearly more androidy it was so clean and well organized but had started to collect different types of items over the course of months like a basic small plant,dog coffee mug and a picture of Hank and Sumo

Hank sat down with a sigh just to be called to get up.

"Hank you and The andro-ehm Connor to my office _right now!"_ Fowler shouted from his office.

Hank gave a quick worried glanze at Connor who returned the gaze before going Fowlers office.

"What the hell is going on? Hank asked as soon as they got in. Hank sat down in a chair in front of Flowlers desk while Connor stood behind him.  
Fowler gave out sigh. The man was clearly in a lot of stress.

"Its chaos. It started last night were getting reports of androids dying in the city brutaly broken down" Fowler answered looking serious.

"Yeah. We have hear sir. Officer Millers told us. Do we know what is causing these deaths?" Connor asked politely. Connor sounded calm but he could see at the corner of his eye that his LED was yellow and blinking fast.

Fowlers looking now at Connor while talking.  
"We believe that its some kinda of super virus were not sure how it works yet meaby they turn hostile or go mad, or they get attacked and the virus stops them from protecting themself we dont know but those guys at CyberLive are trying to create some kinda firewall to stop it" hes face went into frown and his eye brows lowering.

"We believe its was created by some Anti-Android gruop of some kind we don't have much information all we know that its spreading fast. How? Were not sure even of that"

Both of them were quiet little while letting the words sink. Super virus? They knew that even when Markus had lead an peaceful revolution that there were people who didn't like giving their androids up and letting them be free. People threw riots and there were some assults on androids but an _virus_? this was new and very serious.

"What do you want us to do? Hank finaly said.

"Im putting you to be in charge of this case. You two  are the best I have and clearly only ones that know shit about androids." Fowler answered eyeing both of them. Hank and Connor gave a another quick glance to each other before nodding. "

" _But_ I want you to understand how dangerous this case is specificly to you Connor. Your an android and there is a risk that you could get this virus. Now I dont want to risk one of my men so now that you know the risks are you sure you are up for this?" Fowler asks eyes darted at Connor again.

Hank opened his moth to say something but Connor was faster.

"Im aware of the risk and with that ready to take this case Capten" Connor said looking straight to Fowlers eyes.

"Mmm always taking the case before your personal healt thats what I like about you but its not always good"  Fowler says with his eyes deep in Connors very confident brown ones.

"Well if your sure ,but just in case you are not allowed to be in contact whit the infected ones no 'probing' or what ever you call it" He decided looking at Hank now making sure that he wouldent let Connor do any of that.

They both  gave an accepting nod to him.

"Of course capten" Connor agreed.

"Now get the fuck out of my office" Fowler growled before turning to his computer dissmissing them.

Hank looked like he was gonna say something but decided not to and took off.

"Have a good day" Connor said politely and followed Hank out the office to his desk.

They sat down but Connor noticed Hank staring at him. He raised his eyebrow giving the queston 'what?'.

"You sure this is a good idea taking the case?" He finaly asks after few minutes just staring.Hes voice was uncharacteristicly soft

"I assure you that I can handle it" Connor answered. "But thank you for your consern" he added and gave a small genuine smile.

Hanks eyes widened a little "its nothing... just looking out for ya kid. Wouldnt wanna get in danger"  he said like it was nothing.

"With this line of work Im always in danger" Connor said tilting his head little for a side whit that smartass smile on his face that he had learned.

"Oh shut up" Hank huffed and rolled his eyes.

There was a small silence before they started to work looking into the files.

* * *

 

They were an hour looking into the files. All the victims were dead so far all broken but no sign of fight or attack. After a while Hank desited to take a break and get a coffee. Connor needed a break too so he followed Hank to the break room.

"Look who it is Anderson and his plastic pet" the snarky comment was from Detective Gavin Reed the stations asshole. Gavin liked to bully Connor every now and then but it was kinda friendly now. After two weeks when Connor had returned to DPD he and Connor created some kinda friendship. They even went for a drink once and it was pretty nice. Despite that Gavin still threw some snarky comment to Connor but it was now more friendly teasing type.

"Good morining detective Reed" Connor greeded the young detective with a small smile, while making a two cups of coffee for himself and Hank. He didnt need to eat or drink but he still like to drink coffee with Hank.

"Sup dipshit hows your investigation?" Gavin asked while taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Its little more complicated than we tought, we know its a virus ,but that doesnt explain why they are broken like that...its like they self-distructed" Connor answered handing the coffee to Hank

"Thanks...yeah So Reed why ask" Hank asks turning to Gavin. He doesnt like Gavin one bit unlike Connor

"Meh just curious" Gavin shrugs his shoulders eyeing Connor.

"Welp I'm gonna get back to work" He got up and left his partner following him.

After two of them were gone Connor turned to Hank. "We should go to check the newest crime scene maeby that would give us something to lead with" he suggested.

"Yeah ok its couple blocks from here" Hank agreed reading the newest file he had taken with him Im gonna go get my stuff meet me at the car" he said taking a nod from Connor and left.

Connor left to the car his head spinning from all the stuff alot of his people were dead he has to catch the who ever did this. And he probably should go to visit Markus too. Meaby later today.

He arrived at the car and waited for Hank so deep in thought that he jumped slightly when Hank finaly did arrive.

"Ready to go?" He asked before getting into the car eyeing his young partner

"Yeah" Connor says falling back into his thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this was longer than the other and I know im going bit slow while trying to add details and the story making into an actual interesting one...I was planning on different ending but it didnt realy work out so I had to change it...
> 
> Its kinda hard keeping them in their charecters since im not realy good at cursing and. Stuff
> 
> Gavins nice kinda I wanted to make him nicer but i have no idea Ill work it out xD ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Im pretty bad at planning but I think this is ok so far.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left me a kudos. Feel free to tell me if I made mistakes. Theres propaply alot of spelling mistakes...


	3. The crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank arrive to the crime scene and stuff starts going down.

 

* * *

**_Monday 10 AM_  
**

Connor and Hank arrive to the crime scene. The area was restrained whit hologram "keep out" lines. They go trough the lines and walk inside the house. The house was old and messy and they could see people examing the body that was in middle of the living room.

The victim was an android. It didn't have its LED and his eyes were empty. The floor was covered whit blue blood.

"Lietunant Anderson! Connor! Over here!"They heard. The voice belonged to officer Collins.

"So what do we know?" Hank asks when they approach the officer.

"The victims Name was James he was an android model  PL400. The wrist has deeb claw marks and head has gotten some bad injuries. There is mess in the kitchen  and no fingerprints on the body"

"So he could have gotten killed by an android or..." Hank mumbled out loud eyes on the android.

"Or he could have self-distructed" Connor continued kneeling down to get a better look on the android.

"Did the neighbors notice anything different about him? What did the neighbors even think about him?

"He was a nice guy by what the guy who lives next to him tells. Very polite and nice. They were friends and he had gone to check on this guys today, but found him like this. You can ask him more he's over there" Collins explains and point to the corner of the room.

"I leave you two to figure it out"Collins sais then and walks away.

Connor starts analyzing the body. There is blood under the androids left fingernails ,but it has already vaporated so no human could see it. So he has been dead over 2 hours the claw marks were on the right wrist.

_**The victim scratched himself to death?** _

The words popped up on his vision. He blinked and kept going. Connor walked to the kitchen and saw the mess. The chair has been knocked down and wall had thirum like someone had been thrown to the wall. Connor used two his two fingers and scratched them to the blood  and put it into his mouth.

Again words forming in front of him

_**Thirium known as blue blood. Model:PL400 'James' Serial number: 220 341 397 -78 Owner:none** _

_**The android bashed his head to the wall?** _

 

"Ew" he ignored the voice behind him. Hank didn't like when Connor analyzed the blood with his mouth but gave up on the scolding long time ago when he realized that Connor wasn't going to stop.

He stood up and started to reconstruct the event.

He saw like a stick figure in the kitchen. Standing infront of the table knocking the chair down hitting the wall and starting to bash his head on the wall. Then tumbeling down to the living room and starting to scrach his wrist until the blood started to come out and eventually bleeding out causing the death.

Connor turned to Hank who was patiently waiting to the android detective to finish.

"I believe I know what happened" he sais face unreadable.

"Ok then shoot" 

Connor gave a little frown when his systems were processing

_**Word** : **shoot > Figure of speech**_

Connor blinks few times in realization before continuing.

"I believe it started in the kitchen. For some unknown reason the victim seems to have paniced knocking the chair down and hitting the wall, then contuing bashing his head to the wall untill tumbeling to the living room where he collabsed. I noticed blood under his nails indicating that he scratched himself untill he died of a blood loss" Connor explained lowering his eyebrows while he talked.

"Ok that makes sense but why did he panic?" Hank said also frowning a little.

"I dont know could be the virus.We should send him to CyberLive for a search if he had the virus in him. Our theory of that the virus makes them self-destruct might be correct," Connor sais now staring at the body.

"Ok Ill go tell the others and Ill talk to the neighbor then we can go. Wait here kay dont touch anything" Hank says and leaves to talk to the other officers "or lick" Connor hear the old man mumbe making him grin a little.

Connor kneels down to look at the victim one more time. Suddenly the android reaches his hand taking hold of Connors wrist. It all happend so fast. Connor gives out a loud yelp. James eyes looked mad when he retreats his skin showing with plastic underneath and Connors skin retreats from his wrist. He tries to get his hand away from the android but it had a death grip on him. He gives out a small gasp when he can feel something grawling up his hand infectim his system error messages popping up. He could hear people running around and someone calling his name in the distance and then everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one is done i hope you enjoyd! Ill try posting soon but I cant promose anything becouse we are gonna go for a little trip for a week.


	4. Help Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs help
> 
> Hank gets help to his android boi
> 
> :D

 

* * *

Its decided Hank hates Mondays.It had been such a good day today ,but now hes speeding down the street past red lights. He didn't even care that he was past the speed limits on his way to New Jericho, his android son on the back seat lifeless.

He had gone to question the neighbor when he heard Connor yelp behind him. The victim taking hold of his partners hand.They were interfacing. People around trying to restrain the other while gettin Connor out of his grip.Connor collapses to the floor.

"CONNOR!" Hank shouts and dashes to his partners side taking him to his lap.

"Connor Connor wake up son wake up!" He tries. Shaking Connors shoulders, but Connor remains unmoving. His eyes were close and he wasen't even doing his artificial breathing. Hes LED pulsing red and turning gray and red again. He was still  _alive._

Without moment of hesitation Hank takes Connor to his car the kid was suprisingly light. He starts driving like a maniac. Only place that he knew that could maeby help Connor was Markus and his people or CyberLive where he woulden't take him if it wasen't absolutly nessacery by what Connor had told him he would choose Jericho in a heartbeat.

He arrives to the gates of New Jericho. It was a church and some houses but there were walls surrounding the place made out of different matieriasl from the street.

"Identify yourself and your bisness here!" There was a two androids guarding the gate. Their eyes on Connor that  was on the cars back seat.

"Lieutenant Andreson Im from the DPD. My partner Connor hes hurt he needs help!" He tries not to sound too desperate but fails miserably.

"Call Markus! And get Connor inside!" The other guard commands and opens the gate.

Hank takes Connor gently but quikly and rushes inside

"Lieutenant! What is going-" familiar calm voice what belonges to Markus who was approaching, but he was interrupted when he sees the panic on Hanks face. Hes different coloured eyes drifted to Connor.

Markus' expression went serious, but he remained calm.

"Get him over here. What happened?" He commands and they go to a white seemingly hospital room.They set Connor on the table.

"We were on a case on the wierd super virus thats been going on"Hank starts and watches when some assumingly nurse androids started to surround Connor.

"The victim we thought was dead somehow woke up and attacked Connor. They did that wierd interfacing thing and then Connor just collapsed." Markus nods. He was lissening very carefully what the Liutenant was telling him.

"Super virus?" He questons after a little moment he's eyes on Connor on the table. The Nurses had him attached to a monitor.

"Yeah we were gonna come to tell you about it today I think. We have gotten alot of cases involving dead androids by some virus. It seems to drive them to self-destruction or thats what we believe" Hank explained trying to remember what they had learned.

"But if the victim had the virus then Connor..." Markus trailed of in thought.

"Then Connor has the virus now too" Hank adds and the waves of worry coming over him like a truck.

They both fell in to uncomfortable silence that was broken by The doors from where they had came in. Three androids walked in. Two males and a female. All of them had a worrying expression. Hank recognizes them as Markus' inner circle.

"Markus is everything alright?" The female North started. 

"Im fine Connor in other hand..." Markus frowned.

All of their eyes turned to Connor un-moving lifeless body.

"What happened?" The blond android Simon asks with a little gasp.

"A super virus and a not so dead victim" Hank responses gruffly with out moving his eyes from Connor.

"A super virus?" The other male Josh ask movin his eyes to Markus

"Seems like there is super virus going on what has killed a lot of androids. That would explain the deaths this morning. I think its best to ask Connor for more when he wakes up. Untill then nobody should try any kinda Connecting with him or possible others to make sure nobody gets infected since it seems that way it spreads." Markus states eyes still on Connor.

"Ill go inform the others" Josh states he gives  a nod to Hank and exists the room.

"So what now?"Simon asks and steps next to  Markus.

Markus pull out a chair before answering"Now... We just wait that he wakes up." Everyone looks at him before following his lead.

 _Wow hes cute like that..._ Markus thought before freezing where did that came from? He slaps himself mentaly for even thinking something like that right now.

 

* * *

 

_**M0nd4y --.--** _

_**Name:Connor** _

_**Model: RK800 (Prototype)**_

_**Seriel number: 313 248 317 -51** _

_**Stress levels: low 16%** _

 

_**Error Error Error** _

_**System analysis...** _

_**Optical systems: Offline** _

_**Audio prossessors: Offline**_  

**_Vital Bio components:Offline_ **

**_Cooling system's: Offline_ **

**_Memory bank: Functional_ **

~~ _**Virus detected** _ ~~

~~ _**#!%@%@^7** _ ~~

~~~~_**N0 v1rus detected** _

_**Calling Cyberlive for assistance** _

_**Call canselled** _

_**Attempting an reboot** _

 

~~ **_Virus install 5%_ ** ~~

 

 

 ~~~~**Reboot finished in** **_09:45:20_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG were back! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading and leaving Kudos ♡


	5. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connors awake.

 

* * *

 

_**Monday  8:30 PM**_

  _ **Reboot complete.**_

_**System analysis...** _

_**Optical systems: Online** _

_**Audio prossessors: Online** _

_**Vital Bio components:Online** _

_**Cooling system's: Online** _

_**Memory bank: Functional** _

_**Deviancy detected** _

_**Seek for assitance** _

_**Calling CyberLive** _

_**Call canceled** _

_**~~Virus detected~~ ** _

_**~~Virus install 16%~~** _

_**~~%@^@ &*!~~ ** _

_**No virus detected** _

_**All systems funcTion4l** _

 

Connor opens his eyes he felt so weak and tired ~~_but androids cant get weak or tired they are machines._~~  He immediatly pushed that thought away. The room was not the same where he had last been. This one was very bright white and by scanning his surroundings he could tell it was some kinda hospital.

He tries to recall what happened. Hank left to talk whit the officers, the victim attacked him, he got the virus(?) No he didn't the scans say he didn't. But he felt it intruding in his system's. He knows something feels wrong.He was sure he must have-

"Connor?" Connor jumped in suprise of the gruff voice calling his name that he almoust felling off the bed. Luckily pair of hands made sure he didn't. He looked at the person who called him. It was Hank.

"Christ Connor careful!"Hank exlaimed trying to get the android laying back before he falls.

"Hank! Where are we? Connor his brown wide in confusion.

"I brought you in Jericho. Damn thing attacked you and you collapsed I didn't know what to do! How are you feeling son?" There was frustration in the mans voice, but he wasen't angry. It was something else.

Connor lissened carefully before answering. Hanks voice was filled with worry. 

"I- Im fine all my systems seem to be functional"He answers.

"You know thats not what i mean, but I guess thats good." Hank answers with a small smile.

"Ah Connor your awake! You gave us a little scare buddy!" It was Markus he had gone to check on his people. North and Simon following close behind.

"Markus! Im sorry for making you worry I-"

"Pah you dont need to be sorry. Its not your fault for getting attacked by seemingly dead victim" North interrupts whit a small smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Simon asks.

"Im fine all my systems seem to be functional" Connor gives the same answer he gave Hank ,but whit more confidence this time. Hank rolls his eyes behind him.

Connor could see his reflection on the mirror next to the door Markus and his friends came in. He was slightly paler than usual. He was wearing the same clothes and his LED was pulsing steady yellow.

 "Thats good"Markus says and they all gather around Connors bed.

Connor gives them a small smile and tries to get up finaly now that Hank isn't holding him down.

He felt a small pain in his head, but didn't give it much tought.

"What happened to James?" He finaly asked turning his attention to Hank.

"James?" Markus ask puzzled

"The guy who attacked me" Connor explained.

"Fuckers at the station we haven't questoned him yet and I told Fowler that nobody should touch him untill we do"

"Good i want to queston him" Connor says with determination in his voice now trying to stand. The pain in his head got stronger. He swayed a little till almoust falling again.

This time Markus catching him. Markus was gentle and warm and it made Connors metal heart speed up a little his systems heating up.  _What_ was this feeling? He pushed it down and forched his heart speed back to normal.

"Steady there" Markus tell him and helps him sit down.

"Yeah kid we can queston the guy tummorow you have been out for 10 hours and it's getting late. You need rest and we need to make sure your okay and all that" Hank tried. 

"Im fine and the case-" Connor tried.

"The case can wait. Your not fine you couldn't even stand for 10 seconds. I swear you been up for 5 minutes and you already think about the case. " Hank says. Hes voice is little playful even tho he tries to sound frustrated.

"Connor... Hanks right" Markus says he sounds serious and Connor realises that Markus has been keeping his hand on his sholder this whole time.

"We been thinking of its possible that you have gotten the virus" Noth explains

Connor was slightly unsure how to answer this. After all he was sure that he had it at first, but his scans didn't detect anything wrong besides the pain in his head and the weakness he was feeling. But that wasen't normal he realizes  _Androids dont feel pain or feel weak ~~they are machines~~_ ~~~~once again pushing the thought away.

"Connor you still with us?" Markus ask gently shaking Connor.

"Erm yes"

"What do you know about the virus" North asks out of nowhere.

Connor is slightly baffled.

He thinks a moment.He was happy that they started to talk about the case thats something he could do.

"I think it drives the victim to self-destruct. The way I think they get infected is by interfacing or probing with eachother" He begins whit that logical voice of his.

"Thats what we thought" Hank says approvingly

"But then that would mean that I have it too by all logic, but all my systems tell I don't have anything" he frowns.

"Could you run a systems analysis for me?" Markus ask softly.

Connor nods and does as he's told.

_**System analysis...** _

_**Optical systems: OnliNe** _

_**Audio prossessors: OnLinE** _

_**Vital Bio components:Online** _

_**Cooling system's: Online** _

_**Memory bank: Functional** _

_**Deviancy detected** _

_**Seek for assitance** _

_**Calling CyberLive** _

_**Call canceled** _

_**~~VirUs de7ecte6~~ ** _

_**~~Virus install 22%~~ ** _

_**~~%@^@ &*!~~ ** _

_**No virUs detectEd** _

_**All systems funcTion4l** _

~~_**$@%@^^@%@%@^@^@%@%@%#^@^@ &@&!&!**!(!&#^#^@^@^@** _ ~~

  ** _Error Erro ERROR ERR0R ErR0r ERr0R Err0r_**

**_"CONNOR!"_ **

Someone was shaking him he flinches at the error messages. Hes headache was horrible and hes eyes were shut. He was sure hes LED was red.

"Mmm" he opened his eyes and saw everyone looking at him with mixed Concern and shock.

"What the hell happened?" Hank asked loudly eyes wide.

"You just started to shake and have seizure and your LED went red" Simon explained.

"I- Im" Connor was speechless. He didn't want to worry his friends ,but he was worried out of his mind.

"I didn't know what happened everything seemed fine but then everyting started to glitch and go grazy." He explained while trying to understand what was happening.

Hank looked at Connor with a frown trying to see if he was lying before talking.

"Well I guess this tells it. He has the fucking virus and now all that matters is trying to figure out the damn cure" He talked his eyes on Connor the hole time.

"Get rest son I will inform Fowler and fiend out hows that fire wall thing going on and we can get to work tomorrow if you feel up for it" he sounds determined and not leaving any room for arguement.

"Okay Hank" Connor said clearly not wanting to argue with him anyway about this since it seems he would just lose that fight.

"Well we will leave you to rest. We will check on you regularly. Hank you can stay here if you want. Connor since now we know how the virus seems to spread don't make any connecting with others. Its going to be alright Im sure" Markus' leader mode went full online he gave Connor a squeeze on the shoulder and left the room.

Simon and North gave them a reasuring smile before following him out.

It was silent.

"Im gonna make the calls your gonna be alright son Im gonna make sure of that. Now rest" Hank said softly what was unusual.

"Okay good night Hank" He said before activating sleep mode.

_**Sleep mode active in: 00.00.59** _

He laied down on the bed and drifted into darkness.

"Good night son" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay heyyyyy everyone i hope you enjoyed. Its slight long. I tried to make it interesting.  
> Anyway Im sorry for taking a while... Ive been running out of motivation to write these but I dont want to just stop since were in middle of the story so Im trying to get my motivation back and figure out how the story goes since im still kinda unsure. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading/ kudos i appreciate it. Please tell me if im doing something wrong here.Theres gonna be misspellings(typos?)ლ(╹◡╹ლ)


	6. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank interrogate James the android.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_**Tuesday 9 AM** _

~~_**Virus instal 40%** _ ~~

Hank and Connor were at the station looking at the android though the one way mirror. After waking up and having a check up on Connor the two gave their goodbyes and left to interrogate the victim while Connor could still function.

The realization of the fact that if the firewall wasn't created soon Connor could be in big danger and possible danger to other hit hard all of them.

Other reason that Connor didn't reveal was that he was realy starting to get fed up by all the worried stares and countless "how are you feeling?" That were asked.

Besides the fact that theres an deadly super virus in him and the headache that by all logic shouldn't even be possible, Connor felt fine. Everything functioned perfectly. He wasn't even feeling so weak as he was yesterday.

Connor gave out a sigh unnecessary thing to do, but something he had learned. "I should go talk to him" he finaly spoke.

"You sure your up for this?" Hank asked looking at Connor.

"Im fine Hank. We need to know about the virus.  _We need him"_ Connor said calmly even tho the queston made him annoyed.

"Okay if you sure go for it"

Connor put his hand on the panel and left the room. Soon he came in to the interrogation room with the android.

"Hello James my name is Connor"

The other android lifted his gaze and eyed Connor. Hes eyes were tired and empty. His gaze setteled on Connor LED and then to his face.

"Your him" he finaly spoke.

"Excuse me?" Connor asked sitting down opposite of the other.

"Your that deviant hunter that turned deviant and rescued thousand of androids" hes face was unreadable and Connor was unsure if the other did or didn't like him.

"Yes thats right" Connor replied little unsure "is that a problem?"

 "No" the other simply answered.

"Thats good Id like to ask you some questions" Connor started

James looked at him waiting. Connor took that as his cue to continue.

"James You were found shut down at your house at 6AM monday morning. You were thought dead and you hade a lot of seemingly self inflicted injures. Can you tell me what happened"

" I dont know. I had felt wierd the day before.I had an headache and I started to feel so tired and wierd like itching everywhere. Then I was just in the kitchen but I couldn't control myself the feeling was too strong I had to get rid of it.My stess levels were high and I fell and I felt pain and something else came with it and it helped. It made the feeling ease up. It felt so good. I couldn't stop and I kept scratching and hitting and it made it stop. Its made me  _feel good"_ Jame's face had turned into something. Something Connor couldn't understand. It was filled whit excitement and crazyness.

James had started scratching his hand and Connor had to take hold of him and cuff his hand to different sides of the table.

 "Why did you infect me?" He asked calmly, but he was sligtly disturbed by all this was _this what he was going to become?_ He pushed that thought away quikly before he starts panicking

 "I dont know. Everything went dark and then I just suddenly came back and the itching was there and you were there and it happenned I needed to get rid of it and I touched you. And the feeling left. But not completely its still there"

There was silence.

_**Did the virus leave James into Connor?** _

"Do you know where you got the virus from?" 

"I got an e-mail last week and when I opened it I blacked out. Everything was fine but the feeling came soon after that"

Connor got up from his chair

"I think thats all I need to know thank you for your cooperation" Connor headed to the door

"No probs... What going to happen to me?I haven't done anything wrong"

Connor turned to look at James.

"CyberLife will take a look at you meaby they can get the firewall quiker that way. Dont worry your going to be fine" Connor answered and gave James an reassuring smile.

"Okay" James answered and then turned to look at the wall.

Connor left the room. Hes headache was now stronger. 

He then arrived to the observation room where Hank was. He looked disturbed too.

"We should check that e-mail meaby we can fiend the source" Connor thought out loud.

"Yeah Con lets go do that" Hank said quietly and got up. He didn't look at Connor.

They started to head to their desks. Connors headache was even worse. It hurt. And  then Connor was hit with another scary realization with a new feeling hitting him. He felt  his hole body itching. It felt so bad. It was so uncomfortable. He wanted it to stop.  _Oh RA9 its already starting._ He thought. He has to pull himself together. For Himself. For his people. For Markus.  _For Hank._

He forced himself to move. He was going to be fine. It was going to be _fine._  

_**Stress levels: 67%** _

~~**Virus instal 51%** ~~

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is out my friends!
> 
> Im pretty happy with it.
> 
> Thank you for reading/leaving kudos and Commenting.
> 
> Almoust 2K Hits and over 100 kudos whaaaaaaaaat? Thank you so much!
> 
> You guys are amazing cya next time (^o^)丿


	7. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Some dark stuff here**
> 
>  
> 
> Worried dad Hank
> 
> Distracted Connor
> 
> Nothing gets done
> 
> Things go down (again)

* * *

_**Tuesday 12.00 PM** _

_**Stress levels 78% and rising** _

~~_**Virus install 87%** _ ~~

It has been few hours since the itching started and Connor has tried to keep calm and solve the case.Coin rolling down his fingers. Unfortunately the virus made things very hard on him. The headache was horrible. It felt like some kept dropping pianos on his head. Not that he knew what that would felt like, but he was sure this is what it would be like. The itching was very distracting and very uncomfortable. And his stress levels... he was glad his stress wasn't too high yet but slightly panicked that he was enable to lower them witch just made his stress rise even more. Hes thoughts were a mess and well conclusion? He got _nothing_ done.

And that showed. Hank kept glancing at him. Once he heard that Connor had another symptom he was determined to solve the case. To get him a cure and save this android he considers as his son. But that was hard since they got barely any leads other than the e-mail that some tech people were working on not letting any androids near them for safety reasons.So they merely just sat and read through the files.

_Ping_

And that coin. Hank had an huge need to take it from Connor but he was 90% sure that small coin was the only thing keeping the boy sane.

Since they got nothing actually helpful to do Hank proceeded just looking at the young diviant.

"Kid meaby we should just go home and take care of you while we wait for those CuberLife nerds to finish the cure?" He starts after staring at Connors uncomfortable form.

"No we need to solve this. We need to keep working" Connor answers without raising his gaze.

"I dont think your able to work Con" Hank says hesitantly.

"I dont know what you mean"The android replies calmly.

"Kid you have been staring at that once sentence now for 5 minutes. Do you even know what it says?" 

"Yes I do.."

"Well tell me then" Hank says challenges

"It says...um I..." Connor sigs

"I dont know Hank.But I want to help! I dont want to be useless" Connor admits finaly

"I know kid I know." Hank reaches to give a pat on Connors shoulder.

 _"Anderson! Connor! My office now!"_ Fowler shouts from his office.

The two gave eachother glances once again before entering the office.

God the headache. Shouting does not help Connor notes when he stands behind Hank.

"What is it Jeffery can't you see were busy?" Hank asks bluntly.

Captain Fowler ignores him and looks at Connor.

"I have taken note that you dont look well. Now with this virus thing going on Im worried for your health. Is there something you two would like to tell me" Captain asks calmly but concerned

Connor sighs and explains what has happened. Fowler lissened carefully thinking what to do next. By the end of it he had a frown on his face and Connor looked defeated.

~~_**Virus install 94%** _ ~~

_**Stress levels 87% High** _

It became hard to stand the headache pounding harder. He had started to sway.

"Fuck just what we needed. CyberLife has messaged that the cure is almoust complete and the lead has gotten us an location. I was going to send you two there but I dont think your up to it Connor"

~~_**Virus install 96%** _ ~~

_**Stress levels 90% High** _

"No I can do it I-" He felt hes legs giving out under him.

"Connor!!" Hank jumps up next to Connor and sitting him on the chair.

"Your clearly not able to do this kid we should just make sure your okay" Hank murmurs to Connor.

God his head feels like it going to explode. The itching is unbearable. He starts scratching his hand with out realisation. It doesn't help.

~~_**Virus install 98%** _ ~~

_**Stress levels 95% Critical** _

_"_ Connor snap out of it you have to stop _CONNOR_ " he can hear someone shouting on the distance, but he can't understand. All he knows is that the itching has to stop.

~~_**Virus install 98%** _ ~~

_**Stress levels 97%** _

Hes starting to draw blood from his wrist that he had been scratching ~~It hurts~~  It _helps_. It feels good. James was right it feels so good he doesn't know how to describe it.Someone takes his hand away. No nononono He has to keep going it has to stop.

~~_**Virus install 99%** _ ~~

_**Stress levels 99%** _

Connor know this is wrong its bad but the virus won't let him to understand it . 

**_Its has to stop_ **

 

I know

 

 

**_It has to stop!_ **

 

_But not like this..._

 

**_It can stop._ **

 

 _No_ **_..._ **

 

**_And You know how_ **

 

_Its wrong..._

 

 

**_Just do it it will feel good._ **

 

_Please someone help me._

 

**_Just do it_ **

 

_Please I dont want to die_

 

_**Its helps it helps it helps it helps**_

 

 _ **...**_ There must be an exit

 

_**It makes it stop** _

 

_**...** _

 

 

 

_**Virus install Complete%** _

_**Stress levels 100% Critical** _

 

Connor hand moves for his gun. He can hear shouting. Hands on him. It has to stop. He just wants it to stop.

 

**Do it**

 

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

 

 

Okay

 

 

 

 

 

_**BANG!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another cliffhanger...
> 
> Thank you for leaving Kudos/reading/Commenting makes me happy. 
> 
> Now I dont know how to make my tags right so it matches with the story so if you wanna.  
> Help?  
> Don't have to thats fine too.
> 
> My brain: You need to make another chapter  
> Me: ...  
> My brain: You gotta  
> Me:....  
> My brain: Just do it  
> Me: Fine  
> My brain: so?  
> Me: Now i need to think 2 hours how to keep going  
> My imagination: Your on your own pal sorry  
> Me: fffffff


	8. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is such a short chapter...  
> I had a hard time writing it...
> 
> Hope you enjoy

 

* * *

Hank was frozen. Blood was on the floor, on him, on Connor.

"Jesus christ hold him down! Connor Im going to put you on sleep mode okay? Your going to be okay" Someone is talking there is  people, but Hank is too shocked to recognize any.

"We need to get him repaired!"

Connor was limp on the floor. Eyes closed and bloody. But hes LED was still on pulsing. He was still  _alive._

Hank started to collect himself. Connor was alive not dead. He needed Hank now not to break down. Jesus he was too old for this.

He tried to remeber what happened. Connor started to freak out, self-distruct, Gavin came in to help, Connor took the gun, tried to shot himself, Gavin took the gun just in time, one shot, grazed Connors head. Oh yeah and at somepoint Markus came here too.

Yep definitely too old for this.

"Hank? Earth to Hank!"

Gavin.

Hank moved his gaze from Connor to Gavin.

"What the hell just happened?"Gavin asked but hes voice didn't have any kinda bite in it.

"The fucking super Virus seems to have finally taken over is my guess" Hank answers finally getting hold of himself.

" _The fuck_? He got the virus?Oh man good thing we were able to stop him" Gavin was shocked.

"Yeah thanks asshole." Hank says and earns an small glare from the detective.

Markus was hovering over Connor worried. He had come to check on Connor when he saw what was happening. It was  close that the bullet would have hit Connor far worse good thing it wad just a graze, but amount of blood was still more than Markus would have liked.

"We should get him to Jericho to make sure he doesn't harm himself until CyberLive is done with the cure" He announces. ' _Why did i let him go in a first place? This should have been done right when he got infected_ 'he thought and picked Connor up.

"Yeah okay Im going to stay here to try to fiend the source of the virus" Hank answers more determend than ever. As much as he wanted to go with this would be more useful to Connor.

"I want to help"Gavin jumps in. Hank raises an eyebrow

"Hey I might be an asshole, but I kinda like the tin can" Gavin answers little awkwardly.

"Alright then we should all get to work then. Inform me if something happens yeah?" He says to Markus and squeeze Connors shoulder. Markus nods and gives Hank one of those reassuring smiles and leaves with Connor.

* * *

 

Gavin and Hank get straight to work. Its been an hour since Connor had his freak out and left with Markus. They really didn't have much do to since they were still waiting for the e-mail trace. All they knew was that it was anti-android group and what the virus did so far and that was frustrating.

It takes another hour untill the the location had been located and Hank finally get the e-mail there. He and Gavin take some back up and they take their leave.

* * *

 The arrive at the location. The place was an very old warehouse. Windows were sealed and wooden planks were hanging and broke

**_Androids are not alive!_ **

**_Androids are machines!_ **

**_Death to androids!_ **

The walls were covered with messages like these.

They burst in through the front door.

"Detroit police come out with your hands above your head!" Gavin shouts

They scatter. Inside the house was dark. The floorboards creeked when they walked searching through the house. They fiend 5 people in one of the rooms. All around 18-20 years old 3 guys and 2 girls. One of them immediately drew a gun out!

"Put the gun down! Put your hand above your head!"Guy hesitated but complien It was just a boy 19 old. "You under arrest suspicion of creating an Super Virus that has caused many deaths.Everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law!" Hank shouted as he cuffed the teens.

"They are not alive their just some tin cans who think they can take over and have freedom they should all just die" One of the girls screamed as the officers took them away.

Gavin starts looking around the room. The room had dismantled android parts and blue blood all over the place. On the table there was an laptop.

"They created the virus probably in this so we should take it to CyberLife" Gavin sais and picks it up.

"Yeah" Hank looks around a little and finds red ice in one of the backpacks.

"I guess we can add drugs to the list too" He says and shows Gavin the drugs

"Their going away for a long time" he says and looks little sad.Hank can understand they are still young and their lives just got ruined by themself. 

"Lets go get that to CyberLife. We have still lot to do and this place is creepy as fuck" The older man says and they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out. Im not sure if im happy with it this was hard to write but i hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Theres gonna be at least one more chapter after this( i dont know how to do endings xD) and Im pretty satisfied whit the story.
> 
> Also school starts next week so ಠ_ಠ  
> Huge shoutout to Imbadatlove she's been such an inspiration and help with the fic and you should go check out her fics they are amazing.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove
> 
> The comments from last chapter made me very happy thank you!  
> Thank you for readin kudos and comments and reading!


	9. Loves me. Loves me not. Love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets have some drama shall we? :3  
> Markus has new realization and his friends aren't helping. Like at all xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that whats happening in this chapter is happening at the same time as the intertigations and all that. Thats why there are times set at the beggining.
> 
> Also don't forget read the end notes there are some important stuff!
> 
> Thank you have a pleasant time reading and I hope you enjoy. ♡

* * *

Markus was... Overwhelmed. Yes thats what he would call it for lack of a better word. Hes thought were one big mess and the days events weren't helping.He had gone to the precinct to check on Connor to see how hes doing and to just generally see him.

To figure things out.

* * *

**Tuesday 10.00 AM**

After Connor had left with Hank Markus' mind have been filled with thoughts. 

Of Connor.

Connor Connor Connor _Connor_   **Connor.**

Those brown puppy eyes and that soft hair. And that curl that never seem to stay in place. Why is he thinking about these things?

And that feeling he got back when Hank brought Connor to Jericho

Relife,Shock,warm,bubbely,amazed

Why would he feel that. Sure he and Connor had became close since they worked together over the android laws and Connors struggles over CyberLife, but he never thought about Connor more than just a friend. Right?

Friend? Companion? 

Now that he thought of it.

Connor was complicated. So complicated still so young and so oblivious and clever and and caring and selfless and handsome. And so different. So troubled and  so lost.

Markus remebers how panicked Connor was when he told Markus everything.So pained and sad and scared. It was more emotion than Connor had ever shown. To him at least.

Maeby that was when Markus had started to grow something for the detective. There was a spark. 

(Warm, needy, exciting)

 A spark that he had kept pushing to the side under all the work. But it had been there and it had grown over all the interactions when their hands brushed or when Connor had given him a smile. How was he noticing it just now?

Omg he had a crush.

 

A crush

 

On  _Connor._

 

Markus mentally slaps himself. How had he not realized this? How is this even possible?Does he like him back? Should he tell him?

"Markus?"

Markus' head snaps up stopping his thought flow.

"Sorry I didnt mean to startle you" It was Simon.

"Ah it alright Simon I was just thinking. I must have zoned out"

"I noticed... I have some news, but are you alright?" Simon asks and sits next to Markus.

"You seem stressed"

"I-" Markus thinks for a moment.

He could tell Simon.

"Simon" 

"Yes?"

"I think... I think I have a crush..."

Simons eyebrows raise but he stays patiently waiting 

"I think I have a crush on... On Connor" He finally says.

He turns hes head to look at Simon. For hes suprise Simon seems to be smirking.

"About time you realized I thought he would never realize it" familiar voice from the door

"Pff yeah"  and another.

"Josh! North! You were lissening?!"

"No-"

"Yes"

"North! Ugh! Were sorry Markus we or at least I didn't mean to"

"Yeah So Sorry Markus" Noth says.

 

She was so _not_ sorry

 

 

"Its okay what do you mean about time?"

"Pf It was so obvious literally everyone but you two have realized it" North teases.

Markus was staring at his closest friends.

" _Really_?"

"Well yeah you literally stare at him all the time, laugh at little things he does and Connor kinda blushes sometimes" Simon lists.

"And hes like kinda like your personal body guard." Josh adds.

How is this possible? How in the name of rA9 has he not realized this sooner?

Markus was speechless. 

"So... You think he likes me back?" He finaly mutters.

"Definetly" All three say at the same time.

"We all know Connor. He doesn't show his emotions well probably haven't realized himself yet but he likes you" Simon says reassuringly.

"Yeah so stop brooding and go get your man" North say and gives Markus a small push.

"I dont brood"

"You kinda do"

"Like all the time"

"You know their not wrong"

Markus deadpans.

"I hate you guys. Always ganging up on me"

" You love us! Thats what friends are for! now go!"

"Fine I guess I should check on him but no promises on the confession" Markus replies and gets up.

"Wait Markus I still have the news to tell. Hank called he sais that they interrogated the victim and found some stuff out. And he says that Connor has another symptom" Simon  infroms.

"Another reason to go check on our little detective then" Noth adds and Markus rolls his eyes and takes his leave.

If Connor survives this- no _when_ Connor survives this he will figure these things out. Now he has to side them and make sure Connor would be okay.

* * *

**Tuesday 12.00 PM**

Idea was to see Connor meaby talk about it but mainly focus on the case. See how Connor works and that dobey smile. Talk to Hank maeby some of Connors CO-workers.All that stuff.

So going to the precinct and carrying his crush covered in blood after seeing him almoust self-destruct was not what he was planning nor what he was expecting.

Seeing Connor like this. Vulnerable,messy hurt a little and Markus swears that people that hurt Connor would be caught, but he had to admit that it was kinda hot.

He takes Connor Jericho and watches the young detectives unmoving form.

He takes him to the same hospital wing and sets him on the bed. He sets restrains on Connor so he doesnt hurt himself since he will reboot later on.

 Now all he could do was wait that Hank can get the lead and CyberLife finishes with the firewall.

Gosh he hates being useless.

Well more time to think about these things.

 _'Oh rA9 save me'_ he thinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME IMPORTANT STUFF!
> 
> So I wanted to try this realationship since I already started I have to finish it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it little Markus and the Gang time.
> 
> There will be NO smut or anything like that. I dont know how to write that, I dont feel comftable making that and Im way too young for it. 
> 
> Also to note In this timeline Markus and Noth were just companions and didn't kiss. So there is no fighting for Markus between North and Connor.
> 
> Im happy with the chapter and Ive been feeling little anxious for school so this is kinda calming.
> 
> Also I went back and fixed some typos might have missed some but I fixed some.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! Thank you for reading and for kudos
> 
> I cant believe how many hits and kudos and Comments this has gotten. It realy makes me happy SO THANK YOU!!♡(◡‿◡✿)


	10. Now or never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> So Insomnia_Writer has voluntered to be beta reader! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> Heres link for his user and Insomnia doing such **amazing** dbh story that I recommend!!!! He also has other series that you might enjoy go check him out!!!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer
> 
> Remember to read the end notes! Im gonna put some important stuff there!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

**Time --.--**

 

**Attempting reboot...**

 

**Rebooting...**

 

**Attempting System scan...**

 

**System scan complete**

 

**All systems functional**

 

**Memory cord functional**

 

**Stress levels: 78% High**

 

**Thirium level: 42% Low**

 

**Damage detected on biocomponents**

**#6334j**

**#2643t**

**#8062a**

 

**Attempting self-repair...**

 

**Command "Attempting self-repair" failed**

**Try again?**

**[X Yes] O No**

 

**Self repair finished in 4:06:59**

 

**1 Virus detected**

 

**Attempting to create an firewall...**

 

**Command "Attempting to create an firewall" failed Error**

**Seek for assistance**

 

**Calling CyberLife...**

 

**Call cancelled**

 

 **Name:** **Connor**

**Model:RK800 (prototype)**

**Serial number: 313 248 317 -51**

 

**Reboot complete**

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday 3 PM**

 

 Connor wakes up with a gasp. A Quik glanze around the room tells him that he's in Jericho's hospital wing...again.  

His head was pounding and dizzy and his Body still itching. Was this what hangovers felt like? How did Hank live with hangovers for years?? _Why would he voluntarily get himself feel like this for years?????_ This was so uncomfortable.But talking about Hank where was the man? How did he even get here?  

He tries to recall what happened but the dizziness keeps him from succeeding.

Connor tries to move. To get up ,but he soon realizes that he can't. Hes strapped to the bed. Why? This makes him panic. He doesnt like being strapped. He needs to be able to move. Connor starts tugging the straps. It doesnt work. He huffs in irratation.

"Connor you're awake! How are you feeling?" Soft voices comes from Connor's left startleing him.

Markus.

Connor hadn't realized that Markus was there.  But instantly the leader's comforting presence sooths Connor. 

Connor could never really understand what it was with Markus. The man was complete opposite to him: Conforting, emotional, absolutely illogical, care free. Able to make people feel save with just a smile. Beautifull Heterochromic eyes full of kindness and wisdom. Always seeing good in Connor. Sometimes it made Connor feel weird.

Connor had done research on the feeling he gets, and all the symptoms point to the conclusion that he has a crush, he didn't believe it. Its not possible, its illogical( ~~Machines dont feel. Hes a machine not alive. Not alive Not alive Machine)~~ Besides would Markus even feel the same way? Why would he? Connor's dangerous, broken. Hes _the deviant hunter_ for god sakes. Markus would never love him.

So he decided to never tell him. He had hidden it pretty well in his opinion but sometimes he couldn't help but blush when Markus smiles or laughs or gives him a pat. And the feeling had began to grow over time.

"Uh Connor?" Markus asks.

Connor had been staring at Markus for good moment or two. Markus is getting worried again.

"I- I I'm fine? It appears that my thirium levels are low and some of my biocomponents are damaged...What happened?" Connor manages to ask feelings overwhelming him.

_'Emotions always screw everything up'_

That's what Hank had said to him back then.

Markus arches an eyebrow "You don't remember?" He asks now definitely worried.

"It's all kinda of mess in my head" Connor answers trying to access his memory and gets greeted whit another wave of dizziness and pain.

"Huh" Markus frowns. They all seem to be doing that a lot recently

"Would you like to know?" He then answers after a moment.

"Yes I would be grateful to know all the details"" I don't like not knowing what I have been doing" he then adds sheepishly.

Markus' eyes soften, not from pity but understanding. After the confession he and the others had hard time convincing Connor that he really was free and alive but Markus knows that Connor is still doubtful and struggles sometimes.

"Of course"

It takes around 5 minutes and 45 seconds to explain everything to Connor. Connor observant detective that he is, listens and records every detail for possible future need.

"And then I brought you here" Markus finishes.

"Why were you at the station Markus?" Connor ask suddenly.

"Oh, I just wanted to check on you and... Um"  Connor appreciates straight forward and Now was as good time as ever.

"And?" Connor asks interested noticing how the fearless leader suddenly became nervous.

"And I have come to the realization of something and wanted to talk to you about it... " Deeb breaths just say it. "I ... I think I like you Con. Like in a romantic way" There he said it. 

_Silence_

Oh no wasen't Connor supposed to say something? This was a mistake now he probably hates me! Oh no. I screwed up why did I listen to the others.

Oh no oh no oh no 

"Why"

Markus was thrown out of his panic with Connor asking what could have been the most unbelievably stupid queston. Hes voices had been so quiet and small.

"Pardon?" Markus had to double check what he heard.

"Why would you like me? I'm not- you shouldn't-" Connor was at loss of words. He would be fiddling with something if he could move from the bed at all.

"I'm not good enough for you Markus. You deserve someone better. Someone more alive, less dangerous less machine. Not me" Once he starts self-deprecating he can't stop. All the thoughts come out, Tears are starting to dwell in his eyes.

"Your such an amazing person. Im a monster and I have so much blood on my hands! Im dangerous, hell Markus I'm the _DEVIANT HUNTER_ for crying out loud! An-"

All the sudden his rambling stopped as he was pulled into hug. Or more like Markus had somehow managed to tangle himself on the bed to give some kinda hug actually.

"Stop! I knew you had problems with yourself and your past but this is crazy! Your amazing person Connor! Your selfless and nice! We all love you and nobody blames you for what you did. It wasen't you! You're perfect and I would not want anyone to be my lover other than you" Markus whispers into Connor's ear comforting him. He was rubbing circles on his back. He could feel the young deviant relaxing under his touch. They are going to have a talk about this later thats for sure.

"Oh" Connor mutters feeling calm under Markus' touch.

"Well if- if your sure then I  really like you too. I Have for a while" he then wishpers into Markus' ear.

Markus feels like weight has been lifted and he feel so happy. 

Connor likes him too!

They stay like that on the bed for a while Markus whispering comforting things into Connor's ear untill Connor fell asleep.

* * *

 It has been 2 hours since Markus has confessed his feelings to Connor. Now Connor sleeps calmly in his arms. Then his internal phone began to ring and with a quiet.

"Hello! This is Markus" He answers

"Hey kid uh this is Hank. We found the anti-Android terrorists and arrested them bunch of kids, I can't believe it. Gavins is with me we found the coding for the virus and we brought it to CyberLife. The nerds say that the patch is almost ready uh in 10 minutes I think so we can bring it soon and give it to everyone. How Connor doing?"

"Thats good!Thank you, Liutenant. He's fine he woke up and we uh... talked" Markus answers. Maeby it would be best that Connor told his father the news.

"Uh huh talked huh.Well we will be there soon Bye"

"Goodbye Lieutenant" Markus says and ends the call. He should probably get up and check on others. Soon this nightmare would be over. Then he looks at Connor and realizes... It wasen't all bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighttt he confessed YAY and Im actally happy how that ended. 
> 
> Now I'm not sure if I want to leave it just there cuz im very happy at that or if im going to do an epilogue or just authors notes.
> 
> What do you people think?
> 
> Theres going to be some kinda authors note anyway cuz I want to say few things.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the Love this has gotten all the kudos and comments and hits ♡♡♡ I am very grateful!


	11. Authurs notes and epilouge

All right! I got bored so I'm going to do this now and not tummorow rip schedule. But then again I didnt really follow it in the first place so.. xD

 

I decited to do the notes and some kinda epilouge but since I actually didn't know how to write epilouge Im just gonna do it like this.

* * *

 

So Long story short

Con and Markus are now together. Hank approves. Jericho Gang(moustly North cuz shes well... North) are being absolute teasing jerks to Markus about it but it's all in fun so Markus doesn't complain.

The firewall gets given to everybody and things get better. The puplic Oppinion sky rockets do to the hurt android's. People threw riots for the androids claiming " _Androids might have different coloured blood but they are still people_ " and soon the president has to give them the rights they ask for.

Connor and Markus talk about Cons problems and Connor goes to theraphy becouse Markus insists about it and it was a good idea cuz Connor starts getting better. Connor keeps working for the DPD with Hank . And Gavins Gavin. 

Connor the absolute badass cute boi that he is. Is a great boyfriend to The all great Robo-Jesus we all know and love. And in the name of rA9 Markus is absolute and utter softy and a flirt. They work on the rights moustly Connor and Simon handeling the politics while Markus does the speechess and is the face of the whole thing.

 

Hank Thanks to Connor is a getting healther and Is back being the great detective he is. And a dad to Connor what he needs. Connor gets Coles room tho they did fight about it alot since its COLES room, but in the end Hank wins and they clean up the room from childens toys and the memorys of the accident flashes in his memory.The hospital, the android who tried to save his son. It hurts Hank from the inside but he knows he has to let go of his little boy. Connor will never be Cole but he is his son all the same.

 

Fin

* * *

 

Now the notes

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH!

All the hits and kudos and comments this has gotten has made me so happy! I was very unsure on writing here so all it has been a huge suprise. 200 Kudos and 3777 Hits???  What???? I am so grateful! I hope you have been enjoying this I might write more storys depending on my mood and school.

Personaly Im pretty satisfied with the story tho I think it started to get better in the end when I started to understand just a little bit better how to write but I know there is always more to improve. Also I have not played the game but watched others and know pretty much everything and anything about it xD And I also know that im absolute fan Girl for Con and regret nothing >:3

Talking about my BOI Connor (the android sent by CyberLife. Im sorry but I have to say it at least once in the story its just so cute xD)  Im personally huge fan and enjoy hes story the best (also this is just an oppinion so don't start screaming at me for how Markus and Kara are the best plz they were both good and I do like Markus but I just fiend Connor to be absolute delight xD) and Bryan Dechard did such amazing job acting and making Connor the cute badass he is.

Now I went back once again read what I have made and _tried_ to fix the typos since I had failed miserably the last time xD But of course there STILL is some typos sorry about that  hmm.

 

If any teacher is reading this Im so sorry for the typos and I hope you enjoyed. Im not regreting anything I wrote since its part of the charecters and _my_ story. My boi Connor and Hank are detectives so crime scenes and swears were expected and all warnings has been given in the tags. And angst is great so lol.

** _SHOUT OUTS:_ **

To imbadatlove like I said before she has been such an inspiration and help. I would have not written anything if she wouldn't have engouraged me to start and given me tips and information how to do this.Her own story is amazing and Im in love with it and it has given me different ideas how to write. So THANK YOU!!!

Link to her user here:

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove>

 

And another one to my beta reader insomnia_writer who helped me last chapter and for that im grateful. He has alot of storys that you might like

Link to his user here:

<https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_writer>

 

Thats all I think THANK YOU one more time its been pleasure to write for you all. Come say *Hi* on Tumbler if you want. My name is Pinxku im a deviant and part of Connor army and this is our story. <3<3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sighning off with a refrence xD GG Me 
> 
> Like I said I regret nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Ill upload or at least try to on sundays or saturdays!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left kudos/read/Commented! ♡(◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Wanna say Hi on Tumblr?  
> User name is Pinxku22


End file.
